Sonic DOOM
by FuckinMetal
Summary: Sonic the hedgehog and Amy rose in doom
1. Chapter 1

The year is 2145. mars has been colonized and the people there have managed to open up a portal to mars's two moons phobos and diemos. but lets focus on phobos were the teliportation labs are...

Scientist "Ok sir step onto the platform and we can begin the testing"

test subject "sure thing"

the scientist presses some keys on his keyboard and the teleporter fires up with a loud hum.  
but somthings wrong

test subject "AAAArrg Oh god HELP!"

Scientist "SHUT IT DOWN NOW!"

Assistant "IM TRYING DAMN IT"

there is a loud explosion throwing the scientist back. when they look over twoard the test subject. There is just a large blood stain and some chunks.

Scientist "Ah fuck we got another exploder get somone in here and clean this up..."

Assistant "*sigh* Yes sir"

Scientist " hey... we got a teleportation request coming in... the quardenents are...Oh god no this cant be...666... SECURITY GET IN HERE NOW!"

Suddenly to gaurds burst into the room and a strange gray huminoid creature comes though the teleporter. The creature jumps through the machine gun fire and onto the ceiling.  
one of the guards realising he has killed the other gaurd due to him being cught beetween him and the creature when the firing started

gaurd "Oh god what have I done... no..."

what the gaurd dosent realise is that the creature had dropped from the ceiling behind him. the creature grabbed the mans head and twisted it around untill it came off his shoulders.  
the scientist still being alive unlike everyone else (his assistint was also caught in the crossfire) peaked up from behind the computor and began typing an urgent message. after the message was sent the creature grabbed the computor from behind the screen and lunged at him biting at his face and neck killing him... when the message was recived a few hours later everyone was taken to the breifing room... including a certain blue hedgehog. they were all read the message so that they had a vauge idead of what they were dealing with. The message read

SOMTHING FRAGGING EVIL HAS COME THROUGHT THE TELEPORTERS THE BASE IS OVER RUN WITH DEMONIC ENTITYS AND BIZZARE CREATURE...its in the room with me... May god help us all...66666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

during the breifing near the back somone could be heard shouting "THATS BULLSHIT!"

shortly after the breifing they were loaded onto troop transport ships and the soldiers and our blue hedgehog were sent off to phobos... but that blue hedgehog met somone else on that ship and neither of them had any Idea what they were about to face she was a hedgehog just like him but she was pink. She seemed to like sonic quite a bit but sonic dident that much...  
anyway were not going to get into that to much (We dont want one of those fanfics) after landing on phobos in the hanger the soldiers got up and started to grab wepons sonic was quick and grabbed a shotgun... amy...Eh not so much she only got a pistol. all the soldiers put on there helmets but sonic and amy were forced to wait outside on gaurd duty and were only to come in when they were needed for reinforments. with everyones raidios on the soldiers headed in while sonic and amy outside with there raidios on of course. When suddenly they could hear screaming... nothing but static and screaming amy and sonic ran in to find a room with steel walls a and a steel plated floor with a blue steel floor in the center. the walls were smeared with blood amy looked to sonic and sonic looked at amy

sonic " Well...this was a quicker failiure than I expected

amy " *nervouse laugh* oh great everyones dead...Great..."

sonic " amy...you ok?"

amy "Ya im fucking fantastic how are you?"

sonic " Ok sorry for asking"

suddenly they hear a sound echo from the left when they turn the corner they see a soldier covered in blood looming over another chanting some strange fraise over and over... both of them are covered in blood. sonic shouts "HEY BACK OFF" he cocks his shotgun and points it at the seemingly posses soldier. the soldier turns around and reveals he has blood oozing from his mouth and eyes wich are completely white. the soldier pulls the pistol out of his pocket groaning sonic pulls the trigger on the shotgun. the 12 gauge lets out a loud explosion rivaling a ton of dynamite. when the smoke from the gun clears clears sonic and amy see the possesed mans eyes have cleared and has a hole in his shoulder... he looks at sonic and starts laughing "AH HA HA HA"  
The laugh soon turns into a distorted howl. then the soldier utters the line in a loud distorted voice "ILL SWALLOW YOUR SOUL YOU FUCK" the mans eyes at this point are now clouded with a white fog amy steps up and shoots the man twice in the chest and once in the head. sonic then fires his shotgun again blowing the mans head completely off. sonic looks at amy with a shocked expression and says "My god... I dident think today I would be fighting the forces of hell...  
suddenly they hear a groan when they climb up the stairs they find themselves in a open room were they can see out into the distants and on the floor is a dying marine

marine "Hey *cough* I dident think anyone survived

amy "Shut up your gunna make it"  
amy then realises there are claw and bite wounds all across the mans chest and face his armor is torn apart and he's bleeding badly

marine " Please give this to my daughter...

the marine hands amy a necklace with a gold cross incrusted with diamonds

marine " and tell my wife I love here"

the marine then slumps over and closes his eyes.

amy the looks at the marine with a look of pure saddness and turns to sonic and they look down the stairs as they notice the lights turning off one by one untill everything below them is darkness sonic then say " *hmp* Groovy..." amy turns around and notices the marine has a chaingun she picks it up and steps up to the stairs were growling can be heard below...she and sonic open fire into the darkness untill all the noises stop then the lights come back on wich reveal 2 bizzare looking creaturs... they look alot like people...if you burnt them till there skin turned to ash and infused them with spiders so they have eight eyes and sharp fangs.

sonic and amy begin running in a full sprint twoards the command control...they had to stop somthing they knew would be coming... rescue ships... seems like a bizzare plan to stop somone from saving them but it was entierly reasonible because if one of the demons got on a ship then they could easily bring hell to earth...

sonic and amy as they were running noticed somthing on the floor... a chainsaw...sonic ran over and picked it up and examined it for gas and suprisingly it was completely full. But not all was well they heard a hiss from the dictance when a red like blob with one green eye came out of a dark corner. it shot a lightning like bold from its larg mouth at amy nearly hiting here. She quickly loaded the chaingun and began firing but ran out of ammo fairly quickly...and this thing dident seem ready to die yet so sonic pulled out the chainsaw and pulled the coard. The chainsaw reved up as he sprinted head on into the creature. he dove down and slid under cutting though its face and underbelly spilling its guts though its face as it plopped onto the floor dead.  



	2. Chapter 2

Sonic and amy were running as fast as there legs could possibly take them through the halls of the base...they were almost to command controle. but as they turned a corner and there were 3 marines with shotguns. sonic grabbed the chainsaw off his back and ran trwords them screaming "YOUR FUCKING DONE SON!" He swung the chainsaw wildly after he opened his eyes he saw he had cut them up badly one marine was sliced right down the middle and was laying on the floor dead and twitching. the other two had been dissmembered and were barly recognisable as people anymore. Sonic looked down and realised that the chainsaw was out of gas... but somthing in him felt off somthing wasent right in his head he dident feel anything... *thats whats wrong* he thought *I dont feel anything I dont feel happy or sad or anything...I dont care... I just chopped up 3 people with a chainsaw and im completly fine with it...* amy walked up to sonic

amy "are you ok sonic... you seem a little off..."

sonic "Oh ya...im...im fine"

they walked through a door wich lead them to an elevator

amy "this should take us to command controle"

sonic "Ok then we can stop the rescue fleet and then try and find our own way out of this hell hole"

the elevator came to a halt as it arrived at its destinationl. they stepped out into a circulare room with computors and monitors all along the walls with windows behind them looking out over the surface of phobos sonic ran up to a radio in the room and began sending out a signal on the emergency frequency

sonic " ATTENTION phobos is under attack by unknown forces. call off the rescue"

piolet "This is darkstar I copy you but I cant just leave there could be survivors"

Sonic "Sir there are no survivors its just me and a freind..."

piolet " Roger that...do you know what the enemy is son?"

Sonic "I dont know were it originated from sir but to me if you want my honest opinion... we are being invaded by Hell itself.  
I think it would be best if you could go back and be with your family..."

piolet "Alright... Ill call it off im heading back to earth... Oh and son...whats your name?"

Sonic "Its sonic...sonic the hedgehog"

piolet "*chuckles slightly* ok then Ill head back and god bless you son"

sonic then hangs up and steps back from the radio he hears amy scream in the room behind him. sonic runs in and is in shock on the floor there is a man nailed to the ceiling with flesh like tendrils oozing though the walls. the man is dead and he is cut open and there is a glowing orange pentagram on the floor... 


	3. Chapter 3

Sonic grabs amy's shoulder and says "comon amy lets get out of here...

amy "Ok... I just need a second..."

sonic "ok amy we should...probobly leave this room"

amy "ya... good idea"

sonic and amy walk through the automatic doors and stand in the center of the large open room looking out the windows,loading there guns and taking a few seconds to contomplate whats happening.

sonic "ok...Lets get to delta labs...shut down the portal and get the fuck outta doge"

amy "Ok sounds like a plan stan"

sonic "you...you really just...I...Ok lets just go"

sonic and amy run twoards the elevator and head twords the phobos lab were ghastly experiments were run on the demons. upon arrival they enter a room full of human sized vats...wich are walks up to one and examins it...the tank he was looking at was much larger than a human. it was very wide and the glass looked like it had some green ooze and blood on it.

sonic "hm thats interesting"

just as sonic begins to stand up amy shouts

amy "sonic! over here!"

sonic "what is it?"

they both look down and see a trail of blood leading under a door. they step over to the door. then they hear a... faint... growling. then suddenly a roar is heard and then *BANG* on the door sonic and amy ready there guns *BANG* *BANG* the door falters and breaks down... through the somke emerges a... large pink fleshed beast. it is hunched forwards and has yellow glowing eyes and a large mouth with sharp blood soaked teeth. its feet have 3 toes and have blackish grey claws on each toe.  
they immediatly open fire. the beast charges through the barrage of bullets and grabs sonic in his mouth and bites down punturing his armor and thigh. he falls he rolls down to the floor and starts bleeding provusly from his wound. amy then lunges at the creature and pulls out her knife. she jumps up onto the creatures head stabbing repetedly in the head. the creature moans and falls down. sonic lay there bleeding amy puts her hand over sonics wound and applys preasure

amy "your gonna be ok! im a medic...its not that bad..."

sonic "ah...son...of... a BITCH!"

amy "your going to be fine just give me a sec..."

amy " ok you should be fine"

sonic proceeds to stand. he's a bit dizzy at first but he eventually gets ahold of himself

sonic "ok lets go!" 


	4. Chapter 4

Sonic and amy begin to take off in full sprint twoards delta labs. they had to get there fast. amy and sonic turn a corner and befor them is a long dark hallway with barly any light in it exept for the occasional flickers of a broken light. the wallsare lined with pipes wich seem to contain... a thick red liquid like water mixed with syrup. they dident want to even know what it was but as they began to run down they a wall broke open behind them... somthing was in the hall with them... they had no time to react somthing grabbed amy... all sonic heard was her scream... the lights came back on as if they wernt broken just a second ago...amy...was gone... dissapered...

sonic "AMY! HELLO!? WERE ARE YOU!?...*whispers* im going to find you...

sonic ran twords the door at the end of the hallway wich lead to a square room with two more doors 1 a utility cabinet the other...delta labs... sonic rushed into the utility cabinet and saw a small black box with a red cross on it. he opened the box wich revealed a pack of needles. sonic grabbed on

sonic "*sigh* well... you only live once..."

with that he jammed the needle into his arm. he began to immediately began to feel...strange... like a strength he never knew he had came out all at once... the thoughts of amy immediately came crawling back into his mind. his heart was pounding in his chest he felt strong and exhilarated he ran out of the utility room laughing in pure insanity... sonic had finally snapped. he ran right into the teleportation lab, turned on the teleporter and jumped through. when he emerged from the portal he saw hell itself... two of those grey creatures... OK OK lets just call em imps...

*clears throat* Two imps rushed sonic but he put out his hands and grabbed the two imps by the head and crushed them both. another imp pounced sonic but he puched it in the chest and ripped out its spine which ripped the thing in half... sonic began to laugh as he examined the landscape. it was red, rocky and had huge mountains off into the distance. the sky was on fire and filled with burning souls...

sonic turned to see a group of imps. he smirked and whispered...

"*chuckle* oh ya... im cooking with gas now"

Note from the author " watch?v=cixW6rogZ48 a link to a doom soundtrack vid for you :) 


	5. Chapter 5

Sonic " YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

Sonic begins tearing through the imps with his bear hands untill he was struck by a stray fireball and was knuocked unconsiouse...

He awoke chained to a wall with a bloody nose and feeling weak... The room smelled like death and reeked of entrails. A larged horned beast approached of him And it spoke

Beast " Iz al su thul nul zial fa"

Sonic " ? "

Soinc "Could you run that by me again?"

Beast " Oh mortal... Fine what I was saying was, You shall never escape mortal! You will burn in the flames of HELL!"

Sonic "..."

Sonic " You bastard! Ill cut your throat!"

Beast "Oh human... Thats unlikely..."

Sonic " I will get out and find amy!"

Beast " Oh your looking for the pink one!"

Sonic " You know where she is?"

Beast " Why should I tell you mortal!"

Sonic "... Listen... If you let me out... You can have my soul..."

Beast "... Hm... She must mean alot to you mortal..."

Sonic "Well... Ya... kina..."

The Beast proceeds to nod and undo sonic from his chains.

Beast "Use that portal over there to get to the place where your freind is held I will transfer myself to the object that you hold"

Sonic pulls the cross necklace out of his pack. The demon proceeds to fade into a red fog and get pulled into the necklace and the cross on his necklace flips upside down and the golden parts turn red.  
Sonic walks over to the portal and taps it with his foot.

Sonic "So how do I activate this portal?"

Demon in necklace " Speak the incantation Il sal far ah fthagan zul shiek nazul Nash!"

Sonic " Oooookay..."

Sonic gets down on his knees looking at the gate in aw and speaks the incantation

Sonic "Il sal far ah fthagan zul shiek nazul Nash!"

A red glow appears from the center and opens a rift of a red void that seemingly goes on forever.  
Sonic then readies his gun and says

Sonic " Alright... Time to kick some ass!" 


	6. Chapter 6

The red void goes on forever in front of sonic he flys through it at the speed of sound and when he finally comes out the other side he his greeted with a faceplant onto the floor and a loud growl.

He looks up and standing before him is a great horned beast with a rocket launcher for an arm and glowing red eyes. It spoke in a deep voice.

Cyberdemon " WELCOME TO MY DOMAIN MORTAL! BOW BEFORE ME!

Sonic " I... Bow... To... NO ONE! "

Cyberdeom " I would reconsider your current course mortal! "

Sonic then readies his shotgun aiming for the beasts head. He fires tearing the beasts face apart it clutches its head and screams in agony!

Cyberdemon " Aaaarrraaag "

Sonic then runs up the beasts leg and climbs onto its back loads his shotgun and pressies it up agains the back of its head

Sonic " YOUR TO SLOW MOTHER... FUCKER! "

The demons head explodes apart as soon as the trigger is pulled and the beast falls to the floor sonic hops off and stands back as the beast begins to explode all over the brick walls and into the hallway!

Sonic " *cough* Gotta... Find... Amy!" 


	7. Chapter 7

Sonic turns towards the hall but something catches his eye...

On the opposite wall of where the hallway there sat an altar, like in a church but... different...

There were skulls engraved in the marble and 7 steps leading up to it... and a satanic pentagram was carved into the front of the

Altar with strange runes engraved a crossed the front... the runes read something like this...

Here is held the dark book containing our MAGIKS. Written by our dark lord Satan. Hail SATAN!

Sonic looks to the book atop the altar with confusion spread across his face…

Sonic: "What is this thing?"

Demon in necklace: "It is the Necronomicon… An unholy book which we demons worship.

Sonic: "Huh… Ok… I guess it's coming with me…"

Sonic picks up the book and examines it… It looks like it's been bound in human flesh and inked in human blood and seems to be written in a language unknown to sonic but it looked similar to what was used to write the ancient tablets on mars prophesising the destruction of earth by the dark lord which is obviously…. GUESS WHO….the fucking anti-Christ. Sonic opens the book and he stopped on a page depicting a horrific scaly beast with horns and a beard with the head of a man the body of a lizard and a tail of entrails and claws of a beast unknown. Below it was a passage that Sonic somehow knew how to read…

Sonic: "AXA LA KHANDA MARA KHANDA EX MORTIS NES TRATAS KHANDA AR KA SA BARRA TANKA A MARDUK MA!"

Demon in the necklace: "By god what are you doing mortal!?"

Blood began oozing from the cracks between the bricks in the walls and whispering came from all directions.

Demonic whisper: "Sssssssssssooooooooooooonnnnnnnnnnnnniiiiiiiicccccccccccc….."

Sonic: "Jesus Christ!"

Then the blood slowly oozed from the walls to the floor and down the 7 steps to the main area of the room… from it rose a beast of pale skin and dark eyes and an elongated head. Fire burst from its hands. It let out a shrill cry as fire erupted from the ground around sonic…

Sonic: " Ah what the hell is that thing!?"

Demon in the necklace: "An archive they are the dark magicians of hell… They work as a sort of medic and powerful warrior…"

Sonic: "Huh… Great! Fucking fantastic! Awesome… YA KNOW WHAT FUCK IT ALL! THIS… MOTHER…FUCKER… IS… GOING…TO…DIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"


	8. Chapter 8

Sonic began stepping down the 7 steps slowly pulling the chainsaw from his belt and pulling the cord. The chainsaw reved up sonic stopped on the last step and was deep in thought

Sonic "Hmmm"

Sonic then flicked on his radio and heard somthing supprising...

Radio " UNCHAINED! NOTHIN STAYS THE SAME! UNCHAINED! HIT THE GROUND ...

Sonic "Aw hell ya! Van halen!"

Sonic lept off the last step and pulled his chainsaw up and charged the archvile screaming

Sonic "UNCHAINED!"

He cut through the demons torso as it screamed in pain! It fell to its knees.

Archvile "Sa va kan!"

The wound on the archviles chest closed up and healed itself. It then looked up and threw a large bright blazing fireball the struck sonic across the chest and the right half of his face He flew back and landed on the ground Moaning in pain He felt the right side of his face it was burned. Not badly but... enough to be painful Sonic pushed himself to his knees grabbing the pistol from his belt firing at the archvile. He hit it in the face in such a way that the bullet went up through its mouth and out the back of it's head!

Sonic "*Huff* *Huff* Oh... My... God..."

Sonic pulled himself to his feet and looked at the vile beast as it burst into flames and shriveled away...

Sonic "Purification... By... Fire!"

Sonic then pulls out the necronomicon staring at it... He the flicks to a page labeled "INVOCATION OF THE FIRE GOD" He examins the page and the incantations...  
it seemed it would be benifitial to preform this spell. There was a symbol on the next page it looked like a pentagram with other symbols in the circle... It was labled the gateway symbol.  
Sonic took out his knife and started carving the symbol into the floor. The archvile's blood began to fill the lines of the symbol on the floor.  
He then started reading the incantation outloud

Sonic "Oh god of fire oh lord of the inferno Remember Gashru mana sa hale. Shala ga. Lord of the furnace RISE!"

The ground began shaking. The gate symbole started glowing a flaming orange... HE LIVES AGAIN! 


End file.
